yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Fatiha Suresi/NAKİLLER
{| border=1 style="margin-left:2em; border-collapse:collapse; border:1px solid #b0b0b0; line-height:1" cellpadding=5 Fatiha Suresi/NAKİLLER | bölüm = | notlar =Önemli!!! bu tablolar ayet sonlarında yer alan ع''' işaretine kadar yapılması gerekmektedir. Elmalı Tefsiri (Orjinal) - Fatiha Tefsiri/Hak Dini Kur'an Dili PDF Formatında Hak Dini Kur'an Dili - HTML formatında Hak Dini Kur'an Dili : Fatiha Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal wikileştirilmiş internal linkleriyle) - Fatiha Suresi / Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır Tefsiri (Aslı ile güncel Türkçesinin mukayesesi) }} ANILAR Amerikan misyoneri Merzifon Anatolian College kurucusu George White'ın Fatiha üzerine ilginç anıları * A very suggestive point in their creed and practice was that "God Almighty never requires anything of man *the doing of which is hard*". Several commandments of the decalogue are shattered by that comforting *alibi*, and the second great command of Jesus goes glimmering. Sociology and secular law may rise above religious precepts or permission. The fact is our Moslem neighbors were really in theory fatalists. Of such events as bloodshed and pillage they said "it was impossible to prevent them for they were all written in the stars ages ago". But a fatalist has no clear ground for distinguishing between right and wrong and for the action of conscience; no real basis for moral judgements and awards. :By degrees I became quite at home in mosques, which I visited, always with feelings of real reverence, and always meeting a friendly welcome. The preachers would habitually discuss their sermons with me in talks before or after preaching, and I came to understand the language used essentially as well as English. One day a friendly caller asked me to explain the Christian theory of the divinity of Jesus, saying courteously his object was not to make me deny his divinity, but if possible for me to make him confess that divinity. Their thought of the Son of God was habitually sensual and unworthy of the Supreme Being, as their thought of human life and conduct was low and unworthy of children of God. The Apostle John said, "he that hath not the Son hath not the Father". :Mosque worship was always highly, absorbingly impressive'. A thousand men (no women) standing shoulder to shoulder, breast to back, in solid phalanx, the voice of the *muezzin* rings out,--all are erect; again the voice, every man on his knees with his forehead touching the floor; another call, and again the erect position. '''Mosque ceremonies always seemed to me very real worship and in my place I shared as truly as I could do. I studied the first Sura of the Koran carefully and could use it in English as a prayer of my own, but I never reached a point where a Mohammedan would authorize me to use it in my worship. Translation into Turkish was taboo.' :::::George White Merzifon Amerikan Kolejinin Misyoner Papazı (Fatiha suresini kendi duaları arasına aldığına dair eserinden alıntıdır. Türkçeye Fatihanın tercümesi Muhammediler için tabu idi, diyor.Kur'an tercüme edilebilir mi? Asla ... Elmalı Hamdi Yazır yorumu (Bakınız: Adventuring with Anatolia College) Fatiha Suresi üzerine Hadis-i Şerifler: * «Fatihasız namaz yoktur = » *'“Fatiha Suresi her derde devadır.”' Abdülmelik bin Umeyr’in rivayet ettiği hadis *'“Fatiha bütün dertlere karşı şifadır.”' Abdülmelik bin Umeyr’in rivayet ettiği hadis *“'Fatiha Suresi, zehirden kurtulmak için bir şifadır.”' Abdülmelik bin Umeyr’in rivayet ettiği hadis *'Fatiha nazara, göz değmesine karşı da bir şifa kaynağıdır'. Abdülmelik bin Umeyr’in rivayet ettiği hadis *'“Fatiha’yı ve Ayete’l-Kürsi’yi bir kul okursa, o gün ona insan ve cin nazarı değmez.”' İmran bin Husayn’in rivayet ettiği hadis *Ebu Saîd İbnu'l-Muallâ (radıyallahu anh) anlatıyor: "Ben Mescid-i Nebevî'de namaz kılıyordum. Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) beni çağırdı. Fakat (namazda olduğum için) icabet edemedim. ' Sonra yanına gelerek: Ey Allah'ın Resûlü namaz kılıyordum (bu sebeple cevap veremedim diye özür beyan ettim). Bana: "Allahu Teâla Kitab'ında "Ey iman edenler, Allah ve Resûlü sizi çağırdıkları zaman hemen icâbet edin" buyurmuyor mu?" (Enfal, 24) dedi ve arkasından ilave etti: "Sen mescidden çıkmazdan önce , sana Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in (sevapca) en büyük sûresini öğreteyim mi?" dedi ve elimden tuttu. Mescidden çıkacağı sırada ben: "Sana en büyük sureyi öğreteceğim" dememiş miydiniz? dedim. Bana: "O sure Elhamdü lillâhi Rabbi'l âlemin dir ki(namazlarda tekrar tekrar okunan) yedi âyet (es-Seb'u'l-Mesânî) ve bana verilen yüce Kur'ân'dır" buyurdu. ::::Buhârî, Tefsir 1; Nesâî, 26; Ebû Dâvud, Vitr 15. * Ebu Hüreyre (radıyallahu anh) anlatıyor: :"Hz. Peygamber (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm), Ubey İbnu Ka'b (radıyallahu anh)'a uğradı. O namaz kılıyordu... devamını yukarıdaki gibi aynen kaydetti. Ancak şu ziyade var: '"Nefsimi kudret elinde tutan Zât-ı Zü'l-Celâl'e yemin ederim ki, Allah, Fâtiha'ının bir mislini ne Tevrat'ta, ne İncil'de ne Zebur'da, ne de Furkân'da indirmemiştir. O (namazlarda) tekrarla okunan yedi âyet ve bana ihsân edilen yüce Kur'ân'dır." Tirmizi, Sevâbu'l-Kur'ân 1, (2878). ::Tirmizi hadisin sahih olduğunu söylemiştir. Nesâî'nin yine Ebu Hüreyre'den yaptığı bir rivayette: "O (Fatiha süresi) benimle kulum arasında taksim edilmiştir. Kuluma istediği verilmiştir" ziyadesi vardır. * İbnu Abbâs (radıyallahu anhümâ) anlatıyor: :"Cibril (aleyhisselam), Hz. Peygamber (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm)'in yanında otururken yukarıda kapı sesine benzer bir ses işitti. Başını göğe doğru kaldırdı. Cibril (aleyhisselâm) dedi ki: "İşte gökten bir kapı açıldı, bugüne kadar böyle bir kapı asla açılmamıştı." Derken oradan bir melek indi. Cibril (aleyhissalâm) tekrar konuştu: "İşte arza bir melek indi, şimdiye kadar bu melek hiç inmemişti." Melek selam verdi ve Hz. Peygamber (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm)'e : "Sana verilen iki nuru müjdeliyorum. Bunlar, senden önce başka hiçbir peygambere verilmemişlerdi: Onların biri Fatihâ Sûresi, diğeri de Bakara Sûresi'nin son kısmı. Onlardan okuduğun her harfe mukabil sana mutlaka büyük sevap verilecektir." dedi. :::Müslim, Müsâfirin 254; Nesâî, İiftihah 25. * Adiyy İbnu Hâtim (radıyallahu anh) anlatıyor: :"Hz. Peygamber (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) buyurdular ki: "(Fatiha'da geçen) el-mağdûb aleyhim (Allah'ın gazabına uğrayanlar) Yahudilerdir, ed-dâllîn (sapıtanlar) da Hıristiyanlar'dır". :::(Tirmizi, Tefsir 2, (2957). Hz Ali Salebî, tefsirinde senediyle Hazreti Aliden de şunu rivayet etmiştir: «Fatihatülkitab Arşın tahtinde bir kenzden Mekkede nazil oldu.» Elmalı Ve bilakis «fatihasız namaz yoktur = » hadisi malûmdur. Binaenaleyh fatihanın Mekkede ve nübüvvetin ilk devirlerinde nazil olduğu bu ittifaktan bilistidlâl sabit olur. Salebî, tefsirinde senediyle Hazreti Aliden de şunu rivayet etmiştir: «Fatihatülkitab Arşın tahtinde bir kenzden Mekkede nazil oldu.» Kategori:Fatiha Suresi/NAKİLLER